Conventionally, there is a technology for causing a vehicle to automatically travel along a target locus.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for setting a target travel line nearer to inside of a curve depending on a direction of driver's line of sight when a driver goes along the curve. Patent Literature 2 discloses a technology for setting a correction value based on an out-in-out path detected in a curve and studying a curve shape corrected by the correction value as curve information. Patent Literature 3 discloses to travel along a curve in out-in-out and further discloses a technology for increasing a deviation warning determination line in the curve.